<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Número privado. by Luka_Crosszeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483655">Número privado.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria'>Luka_Crosszeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, AsesinoTeikoAkashi, DulceIngenuoFurihata, Fluff, M/M, demaciado ingenuo, hay una leve escena con sangre en el segundo capitulo, no hay angustia!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Hola?</p><p>—¿Si quisiera asesinar a alguien que tipo de arma sería la adecuada?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tijeras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Hola?</p><p>—¿Si quisiera asesinar a alguien que tipo de arma sería la adecuada?</p><p>—...</p><p>Se ríe del silencio, y se sorprende que aún no haya colgado, generalmente todos cortan la llamada antes de su siguiente problema.</p><p>—Tengamos en cuenta que debe ser fácil de conseguir y transportar, por favor nada de cuchillos o pistolas.</p><p>Tampoco hay sonidos de jadeos horrorizados ni gritos escandalosos, casi parece que está tomando su tiempo para pensar y dar una respuesta, lo cual, por supuesto no es la razón del silencio, la respuesta lógica es que el niño probablemente está aterrorizado para hablar.</p><p>Entonces llega la siguiente duda, casi están al final y aun no escucha el sonido característico del corte de llamada.</p><p>—Se agradece el factor sorpresa. Como no creerás que están a punto de asesinarte con...</p><p>—... Tijeras.</p><p>—¡Tijeras, exacto! — Es imposible que no se ría, este número marcado al azar de un montón más, ha perdido la cuenta de las personas que lo llamaron loco antes de tener una respuesta satisfactoria.</p><p>No se queja, porque las rosas del jardín de su madre nunca han estado más rojas y hermosa; es solo cuestión de conseguir el fertilizante adecuado, le dijo a su padre, cuando el hombre le preguntó.</p><p>Por supuesto, los costales de fertilizante que llegaron en marzo no tienen nada que ver (pero su padre piensa que sí).</p><p>— ¿Por qué tijeras? —Él pregunta y hace su siguiente jugada en el tablero de Shogi.</p><p>Un suspiro y posiblemente un encogimiento de hombros, la respuesta llega fácil y aburrida, como si todos los días un extraño llamara a su número de teléfono y le preguntara cosas sobre asesinatos y armas para ello.</p><p>Estaría muy ofendido si fuera así.</p><p>—Solo digo, no es como si las personas pudieran pensar que van a morir por unas tijeras todos los días y son fáciles de conseguir, además son baratas e incluso algunas tienen decoraciones lindas y las llevo siempre dentro de mi mochila.</p><p>Su mano se ha quedado en el aire sobre el tablero de Shogi, todas las jugadas que habían llegado a su cabeza para vencer a su enemigo en menos de tres movimientos se borran.</p><p>—Admirable. — Dice, luego de un largo silencio. —Solo por eso, no te mataré. —Decide en ese instante, el juego en el tablero se reanuda y la sorpresa inicial es lanzada lejos, pero es reemplazada rápidamente con la curiosidad.</p><p>—Uh ¿gracias?</p><p>Lanza una risa suave, justo el momento para que uno de sus amigos entre a la habitación.</p><p>—De nada. Esa fue una buena llamada, te llamaré de nuevo. — Entonces, por primera vez es él quien corta la llamada.</p><p>Hay algo raro en eso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Kouki? ¿Qué fue eso? — Kouta, su hermano mayor luce preocupado, lo que por supuesto tiene un fundamento lógico si de pronto su hermano pequeño comienza a hablar sobre tijeras y lo perfectas que pueden ser para un asesinato.</p><p>Kouki, sin embargo, solo se alzó de hombros.</p><p>No es como si el niño del otro lado de la línea de verdad las usará para matar a alguien.</p><p>Al menos eso quiere creer.</p><p>—Una broma, tal vez...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Número privado</p><p>3:47 p.m.</p><p>Estuve pensando, pero las tijeras ¿No son muy profesionales?</p><p>
  <em>Dolcezza</em>
</p><p>4: 12 p.m.</p><p>Bueno, creo que las personas estarán lo suficientemente aterrorizadas y ocupadas intentado escapar como para notarlo.</p><p>
  <em>Dolcezza</em>
</p><p>4:13 p.m.</p><p>Al menos yo no lo notaría.</p><p>Especialmente si es de noche<em>.</em></p><p>Número privado.</p><p>4:13 p.m.</p><p>Allí, tienes un punto.</p><p>PD: No tardes en responder la próxima vez &gt;:T</p><p> </p><p>Kouki se ríe y lanza el teléfono a su cama.</p><p> </p><p>Número privado:</p><p>4:14 p.m.</p><p>No te rías, Kouki.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Mis órdenes son absolutas.</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dulces.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan molesto te sentirías si alguien se comiera tus dulces?</p><p>—Depende, ¿De qué tipo de dulces hablamos?</p><p>Akashi miró el desastre frente a él, su mirada vagó por todo el piso lleno se sangre y las salpicaduras del vital líquido en las paredes, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.</p><p>El detonante de la furia del gigante.</p><p>—Pockys sabor fresa. — Sostuvo la caja vacía y sangrienta en su mano libre.</p><p>No entendió la furia del niño peli morado, eran <em>solo dulces</em>, fácilmente podía conseguir más.</p><p>Solo entendió que tendrían que limpiar todo esto y hacerse cargo de la masa deforme que alguna vez fue un miembro del equipo de básquet, Murasakibara dijo que no quería matarlo, pero estaba tan molesto que no midió su fuerza y literalmente, aplastó al otro.</p><p>
  <em>Con sus propias manos.</em>
</p><p>Escucho un jadeo de fingido horror del otro lado de la línea y su ceño fruncido, se relajó en un instante.</p><p>—¿Solo 10? Porque sinceramente no es suficiente para mi nivel de molestia. Estaría muy, muy, muy molesto, porque <em>absolutamente amo</em> los Pockys de fresa.</p><p>Akashi no estaba seguro si Murasakibara absolutamente ama los Pockys de fresa, por lo que él sabe, al menos, el niño ama todos los dulces, así que daba igual si eran Pockys o mochis o incluso papas fritas.</p><p>—¿Lo suficientemente molesto como para matarlo?</p><p>—Absolutamente. — Declaro solemnemente.— Una vez, mi hermano mayor se comió los Pockys que estaba guardando, —Akashi se permitió perderse en la voz sincera y alegre, casi podía sentir que estaba en la habitación del niño, escuchando atentamente y sonriendo como un idiota por los exagerados gestos de Furihata Kouki cada vez que divaga. — Asesinarlo era la única opción plausible en ese momento, sin embargo, deshacerse de un cadáver es la parte difícil de un asesinato.</p><p>Akashi asintió, en total acuerdo, ese fue su problema principal cuando comenzó, ahora, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse, el jardín de su madre es extenso y bastante fértil.</p><p>—Así que una secadora para el cabello y harina fueron una venganza aceptable. —Akashi ladeo su rostro, sonriendo. — Funciono de todos modos, mis dulces están a salvo ahora.</p><p>—Me alegra escuchar eso, y si algún día quieres asesinar a alguien, no te preocupes por el cadáver, llamame y me encargare de ello por tí.</p><p>—... ¡Bueno!</p><p>Kouki se río y Akashi se sintió mucho mejor.</p><p>Caminó tratando de evitar la sangre, no quería tener que matar a alguien solo porque vio la sangre en sus zapatos y Akashi no estaba de humor para mentir por eso, ya tenía suficiente con este error en sus manos y acaba de relajarse y lanzar esa bola de estrés lejos, gracias a Kouki.</p><p>—Lo digo en serio, —su mirada era suave cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, si un día Kouki lo llama para pedirle ayuda para ocultar un cadáver, posiblemente sería el día más feliz en la vida de Akashi. — Te ayudaría con placer. Y si lo prefieres, podría matarlos por ti. — Hay algo que Akashi Seijuro nunca admitirá, ni siquiera con la tortura más dolorosa o desagradable en la que alguien pudiera pensar, Akashi simplemente no admitiría que acababa de sonrojarse.</p><p>Kouki fue la única persona por la que podría asesinar a todo el mundo, si tan solo el niño se lo pidiera.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que si mi hermano te escuchara decir eso, diría que sí sin duda alguna.</p><p>Akashi casi abre la boca para protestar:<em> Pero no quiero matar a nadie porque tu hermano me lo pida, quiero que tú lo hagas. Mataría por ti, por nadie más.</em></p><p>—Él está tan furioso cuando me molestan en la escuela.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Buenos días Kagami!</p><p>—¡Furi! — Furihata se apresuró a ponerse al paso del niño más alto y más robusto, Kagami Taiga. Furihata sonrie y deja que Kagami revuelva gentilmente su cabello y como es costumbre desde hace un tiempo, Furihata se quedará al lado de Kagami durante todo el día.</p><p>Aunque Kagami dice que no es una molestia, nada puede hacer que no se sienta como una cada vez que Kagami tiene que defenderlo de sus abusadores en la escuela.</p><p>—¡Hoy hice omurice para el almuerzo! — Cantá felizmente, esto, por lo menos es una pequeña muestra de gratitud.</p><p>Antes de Kagami, la escuela era un infierno. Ahora, es mucho más divertido, y le gusta quedarse con Kagami después de clases, aunque él no se haya unido al club de básquet, se queda solo porque le gusta ver a Kagami divertirse.</p><p>Kagami se ve tan genial cuando salta tan alto, casi parece que puede volar.</p><p>—¡Bien! —Ambos se detienen cuando una gran multitud les impide ingresar a su escuela, hay alumnos, pero, para asombro de Furihata y la curiosidad de Kagami; también hay patrullas, ambulancias y policías impidiendo el paso de los estudiantes.</p><p>—¿Fue un suicidio?</p><p>—¡No, fue un asesinato!</p><p>—¡Mi amiga llego temprano porque era su turno de hacer la limpieza y ella los vio! ¡Fue por su grito que los otros alumnos se dieron cuenta!</p><p>Furihata escucho la voz de Akari, una de sus compañeras de clase.</p><p>—¿Pero no es mejor así? Sato-kun, Nanami-kun y Mima-kun eran unos matones, sinceramente me siento un poco aliviado ahora.</p><p>Kagami abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Furihata, quien no estaba mejor que él.</p><p>Sato, Nanami y Mima eran unos matones, eran los matones que atormentaban a Furihata.</p><p>—Dijeron que los asesinaron con unas tijeras. Aún las tenían clavadas en el pecho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Número privado:</p><p>7:02 a.m.</p><p>Buenos días, Kouki.</p><p>¡Espero que tu día sea maravilloso!</p><p>PD: El consejo de las tijeras, fue acertado en todos los sentidos.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Por favor acepta mi agradecimiento por ello.</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nombre.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Es la primera vez que me llamas, ¿finalmente me pedirás que asesine a alguien por ti? — Aunque no lo sabía, porque era algo que hacía inconscientemente, su voz e incluso su mirada se tornaría en suaves y cálidas cada vez que escuchaba al niño del otro lado de la línea. — O ¿es para deshacerse del cadáver?</p><p>Pero hoy, hoy fue el punto más alto en la forma que sonrió y sus ojos parecían destellar cuando vio el nombre del contacto en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.</p><p>Usualmente Akashi no tomaba las llamadas durante las prácticas o en las reuniones del consejo estudiantil, ni siquiera cuando es su padre quien lo llama, él piensa que es de mala educación interrumpir la práctica de todos o la acalorada discusión sobre el menú de la semana en la cafetería, si la pizza lo hará el viernes y el okonomiyaki el lunes o viceversa, sin embargo, la sopa de tofu es una presencia constante en el menú de toda la semana.</p><p>Todos saben, por supuesto, es el favorito de Akashi.</p><p>—Uhggg, sí, si pudieras asesinar a mi maestro de cálculo, ¡lo agradecería! — Akashi se ríe y es por ese extraño sonido que Midorima falla su tiro y Aomine no puede detener el pase de Kuroko, porque, en primer lugar, <em>fue un pase terrible, Tetsu.</em></p><p>—¡Por supuesto! ¿Deseas añadir alguna manera en especial para asesinarlo? ¿O puedo elegirlo yo? — Dice Akashi y no puede evitar pensar en las personas detrás del mostrador cuando intentas simplemente conseguir un café y pides exactamente eso: solo un café, preciso y conciso, solo un jodido café, y aun así te llueven preguntas sobre si deseas añadir leche al café, azúcar o si quieres tomar la promoción del día de una dona glaseada por 50 yenes más.</p><p>Akashi tiene que frenar su deseo asesino cada vez que eso sucede.</p><p>Y aquí está, haciendo exactamente eso, excepto que Akashi no puede esperar al final del turno de la persona que lo exaspero y clavar sus tijeras en su garganta.</p><p>—¡Solo torturarlo con ecuaciones! — Akashi asiente sonriendo, él puede hacer eso. — Pero, incluso si lo asesinas a él, vendrá otro después.</p><p>—Puedo asesinarlo a él también. — Si Kouki quiere, si es lo que lo hará feliz.</p><p>—¡Está bien, a pesar de todo es mi maestro favorito! — El silencio abrupto hace que Akashi despegue el teléfono de su oído, temiendo que la llamada se haya cortado, espera que sea eso y no que Kouki colgara, ¿por qué lo haría cuando fue él quien llamó?</p><p>—¿Kouki?</p><p>—¡Uhm, lo siento! Solo me preguntaba... — Su voz tímida fue un deleite, acaricio ese sonido y cerró sus ojos, imaginando al niño con las mejillas rojas mientras sostiene el teléfono con ambas manos y mira al piso avergonzado. — ¿Te estoy molestando?</p><p>—No. — Respondió de inmediato. — Si eres tú, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. — En cualquier momento, responderá, en clases, en la práctica (como ahora), en la reunión del comité escolar, cuando discute con su padre, a media noche, a las tres de la madrugada, o cuando está caminado detrás de su víctima aterrorizada que se arrastra por el piso rogando que no lo asesine. — No eres molestó, nunca pensé eso, te habría asesinado si pensara eso en primer lugar.</p><p>Kouki se ríe y la sonrisa de Akashi parece resplandecer de nuevo.</p><p>Mirando al frente se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo con incredulidad y sorpresa, su capitán ni siquiera le había dicho que dejara el teléfono a un lado y volviera a las prácticas y Murasakibara no lamento el maibu que cayó de su boca (porque aún no se daba cuenta, Akashi solo espera que nadie esté cerca del niño cuando lo haga), incluso Haisaki dejó de discutir con Kise, en aras de mirarlo, mientras procesaba toda la información que podía conseguir.</p><p>Akashi agrego una nota mental sobre eso. Debería tener cuidado con Haizaki.</p><p>—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué tan bueno eres en cálculo?</p><p>Akashi se ríe de nuevo, esta vez, en una carcajada.</p><p>—Soy muy bueno.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Akashi mira por décima vez su habitación, está limpia y ordenada como de costumbre, los estantes de los libros están ordenados por volumen, autor y año de publicación respectivamente, ninguna mota de polvo en las esquinas y la cama está hecha, ni una sola arruga en las sabanas y las almohadas en sus fundas, impecables.</p><p>Las cortinas están recorridas para dejar ver el extenso jardín de hermosas rosas.</p><p>Sin embargo, Akashi delibera si es demasiado perfecto.</p><p>Él ha visto la habitación de Kouki antes, no es precisamente ordenado, pero tampoco es un desastre, ¿así es como deberían ser todos los adolescentes? para Kouki parece funcionar, porque de alguna manera el niño recuerda en qué montón de ropa limpia está el cuaderno que necesita para la escuela ese día.</p><p>Akashi no es precisamente un obseso con el orden y la limpieza, solamente le gusta lo práctico que es tener las cosas en su sitio.</p><p>Al final decide que pensar en ello es una pérdida de tiempo, va a enseñarle al niño a resolver sus problemas de cálculo y nada más.</p><p>Sonríe cuando ve a Kouki sentarse en su escritorio y encender su computadora, dos minutos después de la hora acordada.</p><p>Sacude su cabeza cuando ve la llamada en Skype.</p><p>Akashi obviamente no dice nada de lo limpia que se ve la habitación de Kouki, cuando él sabe que todo el desorden está fuera del rango de la cámara de su laptop.</p><p>Es adorable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dolcezza</em>
</p><p>9:22 p.m.</p><p>¡Gracias por tu ayuda!</p><p>Eres realmente muy bueno, mejor que mi maestro.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>
  <em>Dolcezza</em>
</p><p>9:22 p.m.</p><p>Ok, mira... te he aconsejado sobre el tipo de armas para matar a alguien, me has enseñado a resolver ecuaciones y me ofreciste tu ayuda en caso de que quiera asesinar a alguien, tenemos ese nivel de confianza e intimidad entre nosotros, sin embargo, ¿aún no sé tu nombre?</p><p>PD: Lo que me hace pensar, ¿cómo supiste el mío?</p><p> </p><p>Número privado.</p><p>9:23 p.m.</p><p>No necesitas agradecerme nada.</p><p>Kouki eres un buen alumno, algunos de mis compañeros no son tan listos como tú, así que es fácil enseñarte.</p><p>Número privado.</p><p>9:23 p.m.</p><p>:D</p><p>Número privado.</p><p>9:24 p.m.</p><p>¿Supongo qué olvidé presentarme antes? Lo siento, soy Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Y sobre tu última pregunta... Uhh... ¿internet? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Citas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>— ¿Crees que un cementerio es una buena opción para llevar a alguien en una cita?</p><p>— Umm, no lo sé, ¿depende de la persona? hay algunas personas que están encantadas con el tema de la muerte y esas cosas en general, supongo que, si fueran ellos, estaría bien. — Akashi asintió ligeramente, mirando su propia investigación en internet.</p><p>Los lugares más puntuados para tener una cita, fueron el cine, el parque de diversiones y los restaurantes preferiblemente de aspecto elegante y caro si se quería sorprender a su pareja (en este caso, las niñas, siempre fueron las niñas y Akashi quiere quejarse con quien sea que escriba estas cosas, porque, ¿qué pasa si es un niño al que se quiere impresionar? ¿funciona igual?), desde luego para Akashi ninguna de esas opciones es tan prometedora como un tranquilo paseo entre mil cadáveres y el aroma de las flores y el incienso.</p><p>Desearía poder llevar a Kouki al jardín de rosas de su madre, pero creía que era demasiado pronto para eso, porque Furihata no podría apreciar la verdadera belleza del jardín, no aún.</p><p>Algún día, sin embargo, lo haría y ellos dos podrían tomar el té y tener una larga charla sobre todo y nada, esa imagen se instaló en su mente y fue simplemente perfecto.</p><p>Deseó que ese "día" llegará pronto.</p><p>Escucho la risa de Kouki e involuntariamente sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Estás planeando invitar a alguien a una cita?</p><p>— No precisamente. Es solo que escuche a un senpai de mi club, decir que invitaría a una chica al cine para ver una película de terror.</p><p>— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué una película de terror? ¿Las niñas no prefieren películas románticas?</p><p>Akashi quería decir que no lo sabía y que no le importa saber eso.</p><p>Sabe que debería pensar en las chicas como todos sus compañeros, bueno, como Aomine, su as siempre llevaba en su mochila revistas con chicas demasiado maquilladas, producidas y artificiales.</p><p>Podría no tener ningún interés en ese tipo de mujeres, pero sus compañeras, eran, en su mayoría niñas lindas, caras bonitas, cabello suave y largo, movimientos delicados y femeninos que atraerían la mirada de cualquier niño, piernas largas y esbeltas, eran suaves y tenían voces tiernas, labios rosas, un aroma agradable, generalmente por el perfume o las cremas que utilizaban.</p><p>Pero Akashi nunca vio eso en ninguna niña, solo vio a una persona demasiado débil y frágil, vio un cuello perfecto para rebanar y la facilidad para engañar con palabras bonitas para llevarlas y nunca más verlas de nuevo.</p><p>Las niñas siempre fueron un blanco fácil para él.</p><p>— Bueno, ya sabes... él quiere... — Cerró sus labios.</p><p>— ¿Él quiere? — Kouki lo insto a seguir hablando luego de algunos segundos en completo silencio.</p><p>Porque finalmente comprendió las palabras de Aomine y Nijimura-senpai, es decir, antes los escucho sin interés, las palabras de Aomine fueron las mismas brutas y sin gracia, mientras que las de Nijimura-senpai fueron un poco más entendibles, pero siguió pensando que eran absurdas.</p><p>
  <em>"Imagina esto, cuando las luces se apagan, la magia comienza. Porque las niñas son fáciles de asustar ¿bien? ¿Qué hace una niña cuando está asustada?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Grita y es molesta?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no esta vez. Ella buscará tu mano en la oscuridad y la sostendrá fuertemente, ella quizás va a llorar un poco, pero eso es adorable. Y si tienes suerte, si la película es demasiado aterradora, tal vez ella te abrazara."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Bueno, entonces por qué no la lleva a un cementerio?"</em>
</p><p>Si querían que la niña se asustara, entonces un cementerio estaba en esa línea. No entendió del todo la mirada de Nijimura-senpai, Aomine o ese otro senpai de su equipo que, lo miraron como se mira a un niño pequeño que no comprende porque dos más dos es igual cuatro o por qué al combinar todos los colores de su plastilina no da como resultado un arcoíris, sino un color café muy parecido a la mierda.</p><p>Pero entonces, acaba de pensar en Kouki en lugar de esa niña y él en lugar de su senpai del equipo y fue como...</p><p>
  <em>¡Oh, ahora veo el encanto!</em>
</p><p>Kouki tomando su mano.</p><p>Kouki temblando a su lado.</p><p>Kouki tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero fallando en ello.</p><p>Kouki asustado y arrastrándolo a su lado para un fuerte abrazo.</p><p>Todo ello en la privacidad que la oscuridad en el cine te ofrece.</p><p>Y Akashi no puede evitar pensar en las cosas que podrían hacer y nadie se daría cuenta, podría acariciar su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas, podría besarlo, podría enterrar sus tijeras en la garganta del niño y huir antes de que nadie se dé cuenta, antes de que el propio Kouki en el estupor de su incredulidad, reaccione al dolor.</p><p>Por supuesto, no lo haría, nunca lastimaría a Kouki y mataría a quien quisiera lastimarlo.</p><p>— ¿Demostrar que no tiene miedo para impresionarla?</p><p>— <em>¡Oh, eso tiene sentido!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de la cena, Akashi se encuentra buscando en línea la taquilla del cine, buscando específicamente por las películas de terror que están en cartelera esta semana.</p><p>Con un par de clics, él obtiene los boletos.</p><p>Es irónico, piensa Akashi al leer la sinopsis de la película, la ficción posiblemente lo entiende mejor que nadie: </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>El asesinato no se trata de lujuria y no se trata de violencia. Se trata de posesión. Cuando sientes el último aliento de vida que sale de tu víctima, te fijas en sus ojos. En algún punto, es ser Dios.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi-san</p><p>9:10 p.m.</p><p>¿Quieres ir a ver una película el viernes?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dolcezza.</p><p>9:10 p.m.</p><p>¡Por supuesto!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kagami.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Entonces ¿supongo que el armario es el lugar más utilizado por una persona para ocultarse de un asesino? Seguido por el cuarto de baño, el menos popular seria ¿detrás de las cortinas de tu ventana?— Kagami alzó su ceja derecha mientras escuchaba a Furihata hablar por teléfono celular, su conversación, sin embargo, no fue la que Kagami hubiera esperado.</p><p>¿Por qué las personas creen que esconderse en un armario las salvara de ser asesinadas? Al menos Kagami, piensa que más que creer, es una cuestión de instinto y miedo, nadie quiere morir, es natural sentir miedo, entonces todo lo demás es meramente instinto, esconderse, mantenerse callado y rezar, a un Dios en el que nunca creíste o, un Dios al que siempre oraste antes de ir a dormir, en cualquiera de los dos casos, es más que nada un acto de desesperación absoluta, porque, una vez más; nadie quiere ser asesinado.</p><p>Kagami ojea la libreta de Furihata, intentando entender los ejercicios que el profesor de cálculo les dejo en clase y que él no terminó; su expresión de "no entendí" debió ser bastante evidente, porque ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse a Furihata como un tigre hambriento con las orejas hacia abajo y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro lentamente y preguntar por la ayuda del niño, fue Furihata que le sonrió y le ofreció su ayuda.</p><p>Furihata entendía lo importante que era para Kagami aprobar todas las materias, de otra manera, Riko no lo dejaría asistir a las prácticas y el capitán probablemente lo sacaría del equipo titular hasta que tomará los exámenes de recuperación.</p><p>Y eso no era algo que quisiera con la InterHigh a la vuelta de la esquina.</p><p>Se detuvo cuando vio las últimas notas en el cuaderno de Furihata, eso es sin duda de aquella vez que Furihata acudió a Akashi-san en busca de ayuda para entender cálculo.</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Furihata atascarse en algunos problemas, fue testigo de la desesperación del niño cuando no entendió algo, miró los ejercicios en la libreta de Furihata y quiso poder ayudarlo, pero desafortunadamente para Kagami todos esos números no parecían ser un idioma que él entendiera.</p><p>Su hermano mayor no estaba en casa, y no regresaría hasta el siguiente lunes. Su padre trabajaba lejos de casa y solo venia los fines de semana para verlos y pasar esos días en familia, Furihata tampoco querría llamarlo durante su trabajo porque no quería meterlo en problemas en caso de que estuviera ocupado.</p><p>Su única opción entonces fue <em>"Tijeras-san"</em>. Kagami, sonrió ligeramente ante el apodo y bromeo diciendo que, si seguía molestándolo, probablemente lo asesinaría con unas tijeras.</p><p>
  <b>En un curso de 120 alumnos, la mitad es asesinada, un quinto se desangra lentamente y el resto es mutilada. ¿Cuántos alumnos fueron mutilados? </b>
</p><p>—"No es fácil aprender a resolver ejercicios, pero es mucho más divertido cuando las matemáticas se aprenden con algo que te interese". Eso dijo Akashi-san, también resolvimos algunos ejercicios con trenes.</p><p>Decir que <em>Tijeras-san</em> es extraño es un eufemismo, piensa Kagami.</p><p>Pero Furihata no cree lo mismo, y Kagami solo puede quedarse y tratar de cuidar a su mejor amigo. Porque no importa lo que diga sobre que no es normal iniciar una conversación con una oración que tenga en ella "asesinato" "cadáver" "solo por eso no te mataré" "mataría por ti" "cementerio" o "recomiéndame el arma adecuada para matar a alguien", simplemente no.</p><p>Furihata, dice que es un juego inocente entre ellos, que casualmente inició con una llamada equivocada o con la broma que Furihata no siguió al no actuar como debería haber actuado, y terminó en esta extraña amistad.</p><p>A veces, Kagami tiene que recordarle a Furihata que las personas son malvadas, no importa cuánto crea Furihata en la bondad de los seres humanos, solo mira a sus acosadores, Furihata nunca hizo nada para molestarlos, y aun así se metieron con él por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Kagami no se alegra por sus muertes, porque, incluso si no tiene el corazón de azúcar de Furihata, tampoco es un monstruo que desee la muerte de alguien, especialmente no la de tres adolescentes. Especialmente no de la forma en que murieron.</p><p>Algunos dijeron que sus ojos habían sido arrancados mientras aún estaban vivos, que sus huesos fueron rotos uno por uno, sus lenguas cortadas y metidas en sus bocas hasta la garganta, probablemente si no morían por las puñaladas de las tijeras, habrían muerto ahogados por las lenguas y la sangre que brotó incontrolablemente.</p><p>—¡Lo siento, Kagami! — Kagami sonrió un poco, dejo el cuaderno de Furihata lleno de ejercicios parecidos al que había leído antes y se concentró en la sonrisa de Furihata. —Sigamos con los ejercicios que no entendiste. </p><p>Una bonita sonrisa que no veía muy a menudo.</p><p>Solo por eso, sentía que podía tratar de no pensar en lo raro y concentrarse en lo bueno de esas llamadas.</p><p>Akashi hace feliz a Furihata, y Kagami piensa que es realmente lindo que su mejor amigo siga teniendo esos pensamientos tan dulces e ingenuos, le gustaría que esos sentimientos nunca se vieran manchados o corrompidos.</p><p>Además, siempre puede patearle el trasero si hacía algo para lastimar a su ingenuo Furihata (tenía a Kouta para respaldarlo y a todo el equipo de básquet que se había encantado con Furihata yendo todos los días a ver la practíca).</p><p>—Está bien, Furi ¡Estoy a tu cuidado sensei!</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Hola?</p><p>—¿Furihata-kun?</p><p>—No, soy Kagami Taiga.</p><p>La voz de Akashi, es diferente a lo que pensó que sería.</p><p>Quizás fue su curiosidad que lo llevó a contestar una llamada que no era para él, porque el teléfono no es suyo.</p><p>—¿Kagami-kun no eres demasiado audaz al contestar una llamada que no es para ti? — Escucha una risa y por algún motivo que desconoce se irrita.</p><p>Aunque Akashi no ha dicho nada más que la verdad.</p><p>—Furi dejó su teléfono en mi casa. Estoy yendo a devolverlo. — Kagami se alzó de hombros, nunca dejó de caminar, ha recorrido este camino tantas veces ahora, que podría llegar con los ojos cerrados. Son solo diez minutos, veinte si no es capaz de resistir la tentación y comprar algunas hamburguesas para comerlas con Furihata y su hermano más tarde.</p><p>—<em>Oh.</em></p><p>Kagami sonrió.</p><p>—Así que ¿Akashi-san, puedo decirle algo? — Es tan raro hablar formalmente con un niño que probablemente tiene su misma edad, es raro y fastidioso.</p><p>Pero a Furihata <em>le importa</em>.</p><p>Una risa.</p><p>Una risa hermosa.</p><p>Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Bueno, ciertamente ahora entiende las veces que Furihata se sonrojo, es inevitable no hacerlo. Hay algo en su voz y en su risa, que Kagami no puede explicar, simplemente es fascinante.</p><p>—No, no es Akashi-kun. Soy Kuroko.</p><p>Un largo silencio se instaló, luego Kagami tuvo que volver a ver el nombre del contacto que aparecía en la pantalla cuando retiro el celular de su oído derecho.</p><p>No fue su imaginación haciéndole una broma rara.</p><p>El contacto fue el de "Akashi-san".</p><p>—¿No eres demasiado audaz al tomar un teléfono que no es tuyo y hacer una llamada a alguien que no conoces?</p><p>De nuevo, una risa.</p><p>—¿A dónde se fue todo el respeto de hace un momento?</p><p>—No sé. — Kagami suelta un suspiro, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado al saber que esta persona no es Akashi.</p><p>—De todos modos, sólo quería hablar con Furihata-kun, pero supongo que Kagami-kun puede pasar el mensaje.</p><p>—Escúpelo.</p><p>—Ellos van a salir el viernes, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Si, al cine. — Kagami asiente y es estúpido, porque Kuroko no puede verlo.</p><p>—Por favor, dile que sea amable con Akashi-kun, es más frágil de lo que parece, sino...</p><p>—¿Le patearas el trasero? Entonces, yo también tengo un mensaje para Akashi, no tiene permitido lastimar a Furi, le pateare el trasero si lo hace y no estoy solo, su hermano mayor y nuestro equipo de básquet estarán allí también.</p><p>Por supuesto, sabe que, así como ellos cuidad de Furihata, los amigos de Akashi querrán cuidarlo, pero ellos lo tienen más fácil, porque Furihata es un rollo de canela, no podría lastimar a una sola mosca y no fue él quien hizo todas esas llamadas extrañas.</p><p>—Kagami-kun, suenas más como su hermano mayor que como su amigo.</p><p>—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?</p><p>—No, Kagami-kun, no lo tengo. — Kagami resoplo, está llamada estaba tardando más de lo que debería, ¿era mejor si colgaba? — Por favor, solo ten en cuenta que soy una sombra.</p><p>—¿Sí? y yo soy una luz. —Kagami se muerde la lengua al no tener un comentario sarcástico mucho mejor, no es su culpa, piensa Kagami, todo esto está sucediendo muy rápido.</p><p>—Kagami-kun es muy interesante y divertido. Realmente espero que podamos conocernos en otras circunstancias. Adiós, Kagami-kun.</p><p>La llamada se corta y Kagami se olvida de ella cuando ve la casa de Furi, solo necesita doblar la esquina y casi estará allí.</p><p>Él no pasará el mensaje, como está seguro que Kuroko no pasara el suyo.</p><p>Él no nota al niño de cabello azul celeste que se cruzó con él y sonrió, cuando doblo la esquina para llegar a casa de Furi.</p><p>Nadie nota a Kuroko, hasta el último segundo, donde es la última cosa que, irónicamente ven antes de morir. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mamá.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiori no le dijo a Masaomi.</p><p>Cuando el hombre preguntó qué les había sucedido a los mitos* que la mujer cuidaba en los jardines interiores de la mansión, ella sonrió suavemente, colocó su mano sobre su boca y cerró sus ojos en medias lunas.</p><p>Ella dijo: —¿No era una pena mantenerlos enjaulados? Siempre les tuve un poco de lastima, estando tan lejos de casa; así que le pedí a Hanazaki que los deje ir.</p><p>Masaomi asintió, porque, aunque él sabía que su esposa había amado a esas pequeñas aves que parecían una bola de algodón blanco brincando de aquí a allá de rama en rama, en realidad no fue algo que su esposa no haría.</p><p>Su hermosa y amable esposa.</p><p>Seijuro cortó un trozo de carne, no muy interesado en la conversación de sus padres; Masaomi sonreía como solía hacerlo solo por su madre y su madre siempre fue esa mujer hermosa que amaba incondicionalmente a su padre y sus ojos reflejaban ese sentimiento, excepto que hoy estaba un poco diferente.</p><p>—¿Cómo fue tu día cariño? — La mujer preguntó, y Masaomi comenzó a explayarse sobre su día, como cualquier otro en la oficina, en donde él era el hombre más importante en todo el edificio y posiblemente en todo el país. Shiori asintió de vez en cuando, añadiendo uno que otro comentario aquí y allá.</p><p>Era por eso que Masaomi se encantó con esta mujer.</p><p>Más allá de su belleza despampanante, había una mujer inteligente. Más que una linda figura, lindas piernas, una cintura delgada y cabello suave, fue el ingenio, la dulzura y la audacia de esta mujer lo que la hizo destacar entre todos los maniquíes que lo rodeaban.</p><p>Shiori se mordió el labio cuando Masaomi sonrió para ella, las palabras se quedaron en sus labios, sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de sus palmas cuando las cerró en un puño bajo la mesa.</p><p>Shiori no le dijo a Masaomi.</p><p>Seijuro continuó comiendo, sólo habló cuando su padre preguntó por su día.</p><p>—Me divertí mucho hoy padre.</p><p>La mujer abrió la boca, quería llamar a su esposo y decirle, porque sus amados mitos no estaban en su jaula, porque estaba tan pálida, porque se había negado a ver a Seijuro a los ojos durante toda la cena, porque sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas, porque sus labios estaban rojos y el interior de su boca sabía a sangre de todas las veces que se mordió.</p><p>Decirle la manera en que su hijo se <em>divirtió</em> hoy.</p><p>Porque si ahora mismo iba a ver el área de las jaulas doradas de los mitos que tanto amaba, solo encontraría una zona que solo podía compararse a los campos de guerra en las imágenes que quedaron en los museos o en los libros de historia, sin embargo, no habría comparación alguna.</p><p>Al menos no para Shiori, porque esta zona de guerra, la sangre, las virtuosas plumas blancas manchadas de sangre, algunas aun flotando en el aire, algunas otras formando camas mullidas para los pequeños cuerpos mutilados de las indefensas aves, todo eso fue hecho por Seijuro, su niño de ocho años de edad.</p><p>El pequeño ángel al que le leyó un cuento de hadas la noche anterior para poder dormir, su hijo que hace nada la tomó de la mano, con sus pequeñas manos ahora manchadas de la sangre de criaturas inocentes.</p><p>—Oh, ¿Qué fue tan divertido hoy, Seijuro?</p><p>—¡Es porque hoy pase todo el día con mamá! —Seijuro sonrió, dulce y amable, inocente como un niño de ocho años que no conoce la maldad, emocionado porque tuvo la atención de mamá y esta vez no fue necesario compartirla.</p><p>
  <em>Seijuro odiaba compartir, especialmente a su madre.</em>
</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez desde que Shiori vio la escena en las jaulas que miró directamente a Seijuro.</p><p>Su hijo, su pequeño ángel, su todo, su mundo entero.</p><p>¿Qué haría si alguien intentaba quitárselo? ¿Solo por algunas aves? ¿Solo por qué el niño, tal vez quiso jugar con ellas y no tuvo el suficiente cuidado? ¡Era un niño de ocho años que no sabía cómo manejar a unas aves tan delicadas y pequeñas!</p><p>¡Sí, eso debió ser! ¡Es así como sucedieron las cosas!</p><p>Solo fue un niño que quiso jugar con sus mitos, no las daño a propósito.</p><p>No las mutilo a propósito, no arrancó sus alas por placer, no les corto la cabeza porque quisiera, no hizo aquel baño de sangre solo porque sí.</p><p>No sonrió cuando dejó a la pequeña cría en sus manos, completamente aplastada.</p><p>Todo lo que vio esa mañana fue un error.</p><p>—Así es cariño, hoy fue muy divertido. — Shiori extendió su mano y tomó la pequeña mano de Seijuro.</p><p>Ella sonrió, resplandeciente y cálidamente.</p><p>A veces está bien olvidar los errores, a veces, es mucho mejor hacerlo.</p><p>Shiori no le dijo a Masaomi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luego, Seijuro recibe a Yukimaru de las manos de su madre.</p><p>Es un hermoso caballo blanco, Seijuro miró a su madre cuando alzó las riendas del caballo y las dejo en sus manos.</p><p>Hanazaki está allí también, y algo le dice que esa fue su idea.</p><p>Sin embargo, él acepta al animal y sonríe en agradecimiento a su madre. Ella luce feliz y le dice muchas cosas.</p><p>—¿Te gusta el caballo Seijuro?</p><p>Él asiente, porque particularmente no le desagradan los caballos, si tuviera que elegir, definitivamente no los odia.</p><p>—A mamá le gustan mucho, en general me gustan todos los animales, incluso el más pequeño. — Seijuro puede decir que eso es verdad, su madre es encantada por cualquier pequeña vida que se cruce en su camino, desde un perro hasta los insectos que viven en el jardín de rosas.</p><p>Especialmente le gustaban sus pequeños y encantadores pájaros blancos.</p><p>A Seijuro también le gustaban, es decir, cuando era un bebé y no comprendía que esas cosas le quitaban tiempo y amor de su madre.</p><p>—Entonces, me gustaría pedirte algo Sei. — Su madre hace trampa, piensa Seijuro, cuando lo llama de esa manera tan cariñosa y amorosa, es imposible que Seijuro pueda negarse a cualquier cosa que su madre le pida. — Porque a mamá le gustan todos los animales, prométeme que nunca los lastimaras. — Hanazaki sigue sonriente, parado al lado de su madre, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo que Seijuro no sabe en qué momento le fueron arrebatadas. — Piensa en ellos como si fueran mamá, no quieres lastimar a mamá, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Lo prometo. — Seijuro promete, no es que disfrute lastimar a los animales en particular.</p><p>El accidente con los pájaros de su madre fue una ocasión especial.</p><p>Los mitos le quitaban tiempo con su madre, porque su madre amaba a esos diminutos seres, porque sonreía cuando pasaba tiempo en el jardín interior con ellos, los nombró, los cuido, los alimento y se preocupó, fue cómo una madre para ellos.</p><p>Seijuro odia compartir.</p><p>Entonces, la solución obvia es deshacerse de lo que no quiere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Seijuro tenía diez años, su madre murió.</p><p>Su madre y el niño en su vientre.</p><p>Seijuro odia compartir.</p><p>Entonces, la solución obvia es deshacerse de lo que no quiere. </p><p>Sin embargo, incluso él comete errores.</p><p>A veces, está bien olvidar los errores. A veces, es mucho mejor hacerlo. </p><p>A veces, <em>es la única opción que tienes.</em></p><p>Porque nadie querría tomarlos por ti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—<em>Estoy aquí, yo los tomaré por tí.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*En Hokkaido, la segunda isla más grande de Japón, unos esponjosos pajaritos blancos revolotean por los árboles. Estas aves parecen bolas de algodón que brincan de rama en rama, por lo que son muy amados por los japoneses, quienes los llaman Shima enaga. Aunque en español son conocidos como mitos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reunión.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que lo vio, a través de la pantalla de su laptop, Furihata indudablemente pensó que "tijeras-san" era atractivo, más que eso todo en él fue perfecto.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, Kouki. — Incluso su voz, pero eso ya lo sabía, lo había escuchado un par de veces en sus llamadas de un número desconocido, que probablemente intentó hacer una broma con él, pero gracias a su densa y torpe personalidad, Furihata termino escuchando atentamente cada demanda y pregunta que el extraño hizo, al final, en lugar de asustarse y colgar, él honesta e ingenuamente respondió, pero lo que fue estúpido es que en realidad él creía que las tijeras se adecuaban para todas las demandas del extraño de un arma perfecta para un asesinato.</p><p>Porque, por supuesto, solo Furihata pensó diligentemente en ello, dejando de lado el videojuego que estaba jugando con su hermano mayor.</p><p>Pudo ser el tono de voz del extraño del otro lado de la línea, siempre serio y educado, o quizás fue en cómo hizo cada cuestionamiento y demanda, sin titubear o reírse.</p><p>No importa lo que fue, Furihata no colgó y el extraño dijo que le agradaba y que "no lo mataría por eso".</p><p>Furihata no se olvidó de dar las gracias, ligeramente divertido y profusamente confundido, eso fue una broma, ¿verdad?</p><p>No es como si el extraño de verdad, utilizará unas tijeras para asesinar a alguien.</p><p>Más tarde, mientras respondía los mensajes de un número desconocido, Furihata sonreía y no dejo de hacerlo aun cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al leer el último mensaje.</p><p>"No te rías, Kouki"</p><p>O el incidente en la escuela, donde tres de sus compañeros fueron asesinados, continuamente con el mensaje de Akashi, que, por supuesto, Furihata nunca relaciono.</p><p>Ni por una décima de un segundo Furihata pensó que el culpable fue "tijeras-san", porque solo fue una simple broma.</p><p>Sus padres y su hermano mayor siempre le dijeron que no hablara con desconocidos, porque eran peligrosos, pero de alguna manera ese adolescente al otro lado de la línea, no género en Furihata miedo o desconfianza, fue otro tipo de sentimiento, parecido a la curiosidad, que desbocó en la necesidad de seguir en contacto con él.</p><p>—¿Estás entendiendo hasta ahora? — Furihata se sonrojo y con vergüenza negó un par de veces, no porque no entendió, sino porque en realidad no estaba prestando atención a la explicación para resolver el problema de:</p><p>
  <b>Disponemos de tres cajas con dos cabezas humanas en cada una de ellas. En una caja las dos cabezas son masculinas, en otra, las dos son femeninas y en la otra, una cabeza es masculina y otra femenina. Sin conocer las cajas y sin ver el contenido de ellas, meto la mano al azar y saco una cabeza masculina.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que la otra cabeza que queda en la caja sea masculina?</b>
</p><p>—Lo siento, estaba distraído.</p><p>—No te preocupes, ¿comenzamos de nuevo? — Furihata asintió un par de veces y esta vez, se enfocó completamente en su tarea y no en la idea de quién, exactamente es este personaje extraño que apareció en su vida.</p><p>Furihata se concentró en las matemáticas y arrojo cualquier otro pensamiento lejos.</p><p>Fue fácil aprender bajo la tutela del niño que se veía de la misma edad que él, ambos eran una buena combinación, porque si bien el pelirrojo tenía una manera de enseñar bastante fácil y comprensible, Furihata aprendía rápido y fue divertido, especialmente con las ideas tan descabelladas del niño para los típicos problemas.</p><p>—No es fácil aprender a resolver ejercicios, pero es mucho más divertido cuando las matemáticas se aprenden con algo que te interese. </p><p>Y tal parece que el niño fue un amante del gore. No fue una sorpresa, su hermano mayor amaba los videojuegos sangrientos donde la muerte y destrucción estaban en cada esquina, a la mayoría les gusta.</p><p>No a él, Furihata odia la sangre y las muertes sin sentido de los videojuegos que su hermano compra, por eso se alegró cuando los problemas comenzaron a incluir ferrocarriles, no podía estar seguro, pero su hermano siempre dijo que sus ojos brillaron con intensidad cuando se hablaba de su hobby.</p><p>El niño debió notarlo, porque su sonrisa fue más suave y gentil, apoyo sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazo sus dedos y dejó reposando en ellos su mentón.</p><p>El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Furihata podía querer.</p><p>Pero se alegró cuando el extraño dijo casualmente "Te llamaré mañana" y un segundo después la videollamada se terminó, Furihata se quedó con la boca abierta y una pregunta en el aire.</p><p>¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Akashi Seijuro. —Más tarde él pregunta.</p><p>Y las llamadas no terminan.</p><p>No quiere que termine, no importa cuán raras y descabelladas sean.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Furihata respiro agitadamente, miro la pantalla de su teléfono y con desagrado notó que debería haber estado en el sitio de su reunión hace cinco minutos.</p><p>Él realmente agradece la preocupación de Kagami y sus senpais, pero ahora mismo siente que todos eso consejos fueron innecesarios, el gas pimienta en su bolsillo fue inútil y que Riko-senpai no lo haya dejado salir del gimnasio si no podía por lo menos hacer una perfecta llave asesina de su repertorio, fue completamente exagerado.</p><p>Al menos, dejaron atrás su idea de escoltarlo hasta allí.</p><p>Furihata reduce su velocidad y se enfoca en buscar a Akashi, debe ser fácil encontrarlo y en dado caso de que aún no haya llegado, seria genial.</p><p>No le importa esperar.</p><p>Mientras se acerca a la fuente del parque público, no puede evitar notar la pequeña multitud que se ha formado ahí, como es curioso, Furihata se acerca, casi todas las personas son mujeres, adolescentes la mayoría, que farfullan y lucen emocionadas, con las mejillas rojas y casi puede ver corazones en lugar de ojos.</p><p>De algún modo, consigue abrirse paso y.... como si fuera un manga shojo, frente a él está la persona más atractiva que ha visto en su vida, Akashi Seijuro vestido elegantemente, ningún cabello fuera de lugar y ni una sola imperfección en su atractivo y exquisito rostro, y como en cualquier manga shojo, su resplandor es cegador, así como las distintas flores que florecen alrededor de su rostro para enmarcar aún más su belleza y protagonismo.</p><p>Comparado con él, Furihata se siente pequeño. Aún lleva puesto el uniforme de su escuela, que, aunque es elegante y lleva una chaqueta y una corbata, sigue siendo un uniforme, al lado de la ropa fina y probablemente cara de Akashi.</p><p>Una chica se acerca e intenta hablar con el pelirrojo, pero es completamente ignorada, Akashi ni siquiera voltea para verla, incluso si es solo por educación.</p><p>Esta impaciente, no le gusta la impuntualidad.</p><p>Sino fuera Furihata, se habría marchado un segundo después de que el niño no apareció a la hora pactada.</p><p>No lo hizo, no pudo.</p><p>Akashi estaba siendo un caballero, como los protocolos lo dicen, llegando veinte minutos antes, aunque él no vio el motivo de tal estupidez, ¿cuál fue el punto de perder veinte minutos? ¿No se supone que por eso fijan una hora para reunirse?</p><p>Pero Nijimura-senpai dijo que, los caballeros no hacen esperar a las damas.</p><p>Furihata no es una dama, Akashi lo sabe.</p><p>Sin embargo, Nijimura-senpai dijo que este era el protocolo de las citas que no incluían un asesinato al finalizar, Akashi tuvo que darle un punto por eso.</p><p>Un suspiro después, simplemente aceptó esto y se bajó de su auto, le ordenó a su chofer que se marchara y Akashi se paró en medio del parque, junto a la fuente y esperó.</p><p>A las seis con cinco minutos, volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, una niña tonta se acercó mientras lucía coqueta y le regalaba una sonrisa, dijo algo, pero no le intereso en lo absoluto.</p><p>Entonces lo nota, es Furihata Kouki.</p><p>Furihata Kouki quien luce un poco desalineado y fatigado, hermoso, sin embargo.</p><p>Akashi sonríe, esta es la única persona a la que quiere ver con tanta urgencia, la única persona que lo hace esperar cinco minutos y aun así nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de irse, incluso si tuvo que esperarlo por toda una vida. </p><p>Incluso si escapa, Akashi lo seguirá hasta las profundidades del infierno o la gloria del paraíso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>